Fate and Debate in Roscoe
by I painted the kitten
Summary: Is fate real? Is it worth risking something special on? Travis isn't sure but is quickly finding out. His past and future are catching up on him and he isn't quite ready.
1. Have a nice trip

**Hello everyone! I've been writing a Miracle fanfic for a long time but at the moment, I'm lacking in the inspiration department. What has been inspiring me was the new RFR episodes. I know my other readers will not be happy but I can't help it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about RFR. Sadly. This will never change.**

"Ray, you really have to learn to pay attention."

"I do pay attention! But, come on Travis! How was I supposed to know Grace was _right behind me?_"

"If you were paying attention, you may have."

Ray could tell this conversation was quickly going nowhere. Travis was a handy friend to have some of the time but he also made life very difficult. Today's incident involved Grace catching Ray talking about how badly her breath smelled on their date the night before. It was a harmless conversation that he was having with Travis but Grace didn't take it so well. Normally Travis would spring to Ray's rescue but this time he just stood there and laughed.

"You are really lucky you don't have a girlfriend to worry about Trav. Don't get me wrong, they're great and all but a lot of work."

"Right," Travis murmured. It had only been days since he and Parker had spent the night together, waiting in line for tickets. He wasn't sure if Parker was his girlfriend necessarily but they had grown close every quickly. Travis wasn't sure he wanted to be confronted on a relationship he didn't know much about.

Luckily for him, Ray was very slow at times and did not think anything was between them, even though he had seen them holding hands and sitting together for the past 3 days.

"Hey Travis! Hey Ray. What's up?" Parker asked, coming up behind the two, resting a hand on Travis's shoulder. He tried to hide the shivers that pricked his skin. Three days and he still couldn't get used to her touch.

"Discussing Ray's inability to observe his environment."

"What Swami means," Ray said, shooting a look to Travis, "is that Grace snuck up behind me and misunderstood something I said. It was something stupid too! So what if I said her breath smelled? I don't like her any less."

"You have to be careful about things like that," Parker said, looking into Travis's eyes despite talking to Ray. "Sure, girls like it when you talk about them to your friends but you have to talk nicely. Don't hide her either. Just be careful." Parker gave a slight smile to Travis before looking back at Ray and punching him on the shoulder. "Paying attention would be handy too."

"See Ray? Parker knows what I'm talking about," Travis commented, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Fine. I'll pay attention more."

"Good," Travis said, shaking his head.

"I have to go guys. Huge chem quiz in about 5 minutes and I don't think I'll pass," Parker said worriedly, sighing quietly.

"You'll do great Parker. Don't worry," Travis said calmly, smiling at her and taking her hand off his shoulder into his own.

"Yeah, don't worry Parker! You can be confident knowing you'll do better than I would."

"Thanks Ray…I think. I'll see you," she said, giving Travis's hand a quick squeeze before walking off towards the stairs.

The two guys starting walking off in the opposite direction together. Ray watched Travis, confused, as Travis watched Parker walk away.

"What's the deal Trav? I know you like Parker, but is there more to it?"

Travis fumbled, his voice cracking slightly. "Well…I…we aren't," Travis said, stopped short by his sudden fall to the floor. He lay on top of a pair of jeaned legs, a pair of orange converse shoes sticking out from the right of him. The owner of the legs and shoes looked at Travis horrified.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Did you just trip over my legs? I really didn't mean to trip you! I didn't hear you coming because of my headphones!" The mystery girl hung her headphones around her neck and leaned forward. Travis looked up at her, slightly stunned by her intense slate grey eyes and green streaked hair. "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head or anything? Can you hear me?"

Travis shook his head, jumping out of his daze. He hadn't been stopped like that since, well, since he's first seen Parker. "Yes, I think I'm okay. Are your legs alright? I fell pretty hard on them."

"Oh gosh no, I'm good. I'm indestructible, or at least that's what people tell me." She cocked an eyebrow at Travis, who was still lying on her legs. He was quite handsome and well-spoken, she observed.

"Right, that's good." Travis looked at her, laughing slightly. The girl could feel Travis laughing on her legs, which made her laugh. "I should be getting up soon," he commented.

"Yeah, considering I can't feel my feet right now. No hurry or anything."

Ray, finally finding his way into the conversation, leaned over the two. "Need any help getting up Travis?" Ray extended a hand to him, breaking Travis out of his spell.

"Travis?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's Travis and I'm Ray."

"Nice to meet you both," she said, taking Ray's extended hand as Travis got up on his own. "I'm Adam."

Travis finally stood up next to Ray, who was looking at her strangely. "You're name's Adam?"

"It is. Adam James Mariah's my full name. That's what I get for having hippy feminist parents."

"Nice to meet you too," Travis finally said. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Where from?" Ray asked.

"Japan. Okinawa, actually. I lived in China before that."

Travis's mouth dropped open. "I lived in China too!"

"That's awesome! Where-" she started before getting cut off by the bell. "Oh crap! I have to go and I still haven't gone to my locker. I hardly know where the class is! Bye!" she said, running off towards the stairs. As she ran off, murmurs of a chemistry quiz were heard.

"Wow. Someone else from the East? Hard to believe, isn't it Travis?"

All he could do was nod. Ray continued anyway. "You still didn't answer my question Trav. What's the deal with you and Parker?"

The bell rang again, saving Travis for once. "I have to go too Ray. I'll find you after class."

Ray shook his head at him. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you later."


	2. A Little Bit of Frisson

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering," Robbie started, "is there such a thing as fate? Especially fateful meetings?" Robbie glanced at Travis in the control booth, gripping his mic lightly. Ray had told him about the incident with Adam today and Robbie hadn't spoke to Travis about it yet. On the radio is a good time as any.

"Fate is real, without a doubt. It happens everyday to everyone," Lilly said, looking between Robbie and Travis. She was still very out of the loop. "But fateful meetings? Depends on why you would call it fate. Is it because they were someone you were fated to meet or because of what the meeting caused? But, sure, I believe in fateful meetings too."

"Maybe there are certain people you are supposed to meet? Is that what you mean Shady?" Robbie asked, only looking at Lilly for a minute before looking back at Travis.

"That wasn't all I was saying, but yeah, I did say that." Lilly was looking very confused and ready to talk. Ray saw it and acted quickly.

"I don't know about you guys but I believe fate says we need to play this song right now," he said, signaling to Travis to play the next song.

"What's the deal, you guys? Oddly specific question, don't you think?" Lilly asked, hanging her headphones on her neck. Travis smiled slightly when she did, remembering when Adam had done the same thing that day.

"Travis met this girl today."

"This girl, huh?" Lilly said, brow furrowed. Travis simply nodded, trying not to smile too much. He had a girlfriend and couldn't think about any other girl…even one as pretty as Adam. "What about Parker?"

"So there is more to you and Parker!" Ray exclaimed, very pleased with himself. "I knew it!"

"Good job Ray," Robbie said, stifling a laugh.

"I don't like Adam, I'm not going to ask her out or anything. I really like Parker. I might even love her. I don't want to ruin that."

"Good. If you break Parker's heart, so help me God, you will feel my pain," Lilly commented sarcastically.

Robbie and Travis looked at her, slightly scared and amused. Ray was in his own little world, still content he had figured out the not-so-mysterious mystery of Parker and Travis. Lilly just laughed, shaking her head.

"And we're back."

…………………

Travis and Lilly stood by their lockers, talking about their English teacher. She was an insult to teaching and couldn't even spell. Just that day, she had spelled adjective and participle wrong. It was horrible but it made for a very interesting class. Neither noticed Parker and Adam walking up to them.

"Hey Randy. Hey Travis," Parker said, waving at them both. Adam stood next to smiling at Travis but not seeing Lilly.

"Hey Parker. Adam?" Travis said, a little confused. He was worried he might faint, his heart was skipping so many beats. His beautiful girlfriend, who made him feel amazing, was standing next to Adam, the mystery girl whose face was driving him crazy. Life wasn't fair.

"Yeah, hey Travis. Imagine my surprise when Parker started telling me about her friend Travis, who was a mysterious guy from China. I knew it was you. Okay, well, I didn't know so that's why I came with," she said, switching her weight from foot to foot. Travis noticed she was still wearing those orange converse but had replaced the jeans with a long green skirt.

"What a surprise. So you're Adam? Nice to meet you. I'm Lilly." She looked from Travis to Adam, noticing a certain frisson between the two.

"Lilly? Wouldn't happen to be the same person as Randy, would you? Parker's been talking about her band and everything. You seem to fit the Randy description."

"That would be me. Lilly Randall. Randall…Randy…see?"

"I see. Well then, nice to meet you Lilly."

"Hey, so Parker, how'd you do on your chemistry quiz?" Travis asked, trying not to gaze at Adam. Parker was the one he was supposed to gaze at. Luckily, Parker didn't seem to notice his wondering eye.

"Great! I got an A! So did Adam! Isn't that awesome?" Parker said, grinning madly.

"Congratulations!" Travis said. Normally he'd pull Parker into a hug, or grab her hand but for some reason it didn't feel right. It was almost like…it was almost like he didn't want Adam to see that. "Why don't we celebrate at Mickey's after school?"

"That sounds great Trav. I'd love to!" Parker leaned on Travis a little, snaking her arm around his waist. There was no denying it anymore for Travis. He put his arm around her back, resting his arm on her shoulder. Adam looked at him with a slight smile and dropped her eyes to the ground. Travis thought he detected embarrassment in her eyes behind a little bit of jealousy, hidden still by the smile.

"Look at the time! I have to go. I've got to go see my art teacher. She's been wicked hard on me and I have to finish this watercolor. I'll see you all around. See you tomorrow Parker?" Adam said, looking up and smiling but avoiding Travis's eyes.

"Cool beans! See you," Parker said, smiling genuinely back. She was oblivious to the silent exchange Travis and Adam were having. "Wait, Adam! Are you coming to Mickey's today?"

Adam appeared to look at Parker but was looking past her at Travis. She asked him with her eyes, wondering if he wanted her there. Travis was so confused, he didn't know what he wanted. Adam read him perfectly and shot him a knowing smile.

"Sorry Parks, no can do. I'm busy. I'll see you tomorrow though. Bye Travis. Bye Lilly, nice to meet you."

Parker's smile drooped a little. "Okay. Cool beans, I guess."

"Actually, Adam, would you mind if I walked with you? I need to talk to my music teacher and her room's only a few doors away from the art room," Lilly asked. She noticed something a little strange and thought she'd investigate a little.

"Uhh…why not? I don't see any problem with it."

"Great. I'll see you both later. Maybe I'll swing by Mickey's after school if you don't mind. We need to talk about band practices."

"Cool beans Randy. You can totally come, right Trav?"

Travis broke his look at Adam. He'd been looking at her, trying to figure her out like she had so easily done to him. "Oh, sure Lil, you can come."

Adam gave one last sad smile to Travis before heading out. Lilly waved a little goodbye and walked off after her.


End file.
